


Birds in South Hell

by everglowlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Attempet of Suicide in more than one opportunity, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Malvinas AU, Military AU, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Strangers to Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everglowlarry/pseuds/everglowlarry
Summary: Love meets Harry and Louis, paradoxically, on the path of war.It’s 1982 and whilst warlike conflicts burn, they freeze.OR, Malvinas AU
Relationships: Eleanor Calder/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 3





	Birds in South Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Birds in South Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655554) by [everglowlarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everglowlarry/pseuds/everglowlarry). 



> This is an English translation of my own work and as such, I reserve the right to make changes, edits, remove or add parts  
> It will probably take me time as I plan to make a few changes and maybe add some extra details so please be patient. If you want to read the whole story in Spanish you can do it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655554
> 
> I'm doing this mainly because I've been wanting to edit it for a while and I want it in English because it will be useful for my career even though I'm not a translator nor I plan to be one for the moment :P 
> 
> Anyway, I would like to know what you guys think about it,so feel free to rate my translation and story per se but please leave your kind opinion im only 16 years old :) 
> 
> may this quarantine be mild 4 u

The War Minister of the Nation presented a project by which men in their 20s were recruited to serve in the military and undergo basic mandatory training before moving to the active reserve.   
Its objectives were to spread the idea of citizenship and equality before the law and to alphabetize and integrate children of immigrants, in addition to increasing patriotism in men from various social classes of the country. The law was approved in 1901 after a few weeks of discussion establishing that 20-year-old citizens would receive instructions for a period of between 18 and 24 months. But it wasn’t until 1940 that a new Army Law lowered the age of recruits to 18 and reduced the period of instruction to a year or year and a half.

At the end of the year 1980, a draw was made in which men between 17 and 18 years old were enrolled to be distributed among the three Armed Forces. These males corresponded to the classes born between 1962 and 1963.

The selection process consisted of taking balls that assigned each order number (that is, the last three numbers of the identity document), a draw number. Then, a cut-off number was set around the needs of the Armed Forces, so this number changed from year to year depending on the budget available to fill the positions and to pay for the services.   
The draw was public, broadcast on the radio and regulated by the lottery, most likely having the largest audience because thousands of young people, family, friends and various deserters were waiting.  
  
Telegrams were received confirming the effective incorporation of those who had their suspicions, informing that they should resort to a compulsory medical examination first and, if appropriate, new telegrams were sent to indicate the place and date to begin the instruction and start the compulsory military service or conscription.  
This conscription was known as _colimba_ , a composite word made from the initial syllables of the verbs _correr_ (to run), _limpiar_ (to clean) and _barrer_ (to sweep), because according to popular belief, running, cleaning and sweeping were the most frequent tasks that a conscript performed there.

It lasted approximately 14 months, and that of 1981 had not been the exception, or it almost hadn’t.


End file.
